runningmankoreafandomcom-20200215-history
Running Man Korea Wiki
What happens in Running Man A never-before-seen new genre of variety shows and will greatly involve the participation of viewers. The MCs and guests are locked in a landmark during closed hours and are required to leave before opening hours. The first team to leave will win, while the losing team will be punished in the landmark! ''Running Man (TV series) Running Man (Korean: 런닝맨) is a South Korean variety show; a part of SBS's Good Sunday lineup, along with Kim Byung-man's Law of the Jungle 2. It was first aired on July 11, 2010. This show is classified as an "urban action variety"; a never-before-seen new genre of variety shows.1 The MCs and guests complete missions in a landmark to win the race.2 It has garnered attention as being the come-back program for Yu Jae-suk, the main MC of the program, after leaving Good Sunday's Family Outing in February 2010.3 Airing at the 5PM KST time slot for most of its run, Running Man switched to the second part of Good Sunday (which happened May 22 and May 29, 2011 with Kim Yu-na's Kiss and Cry but was quickly switched back due to low ratings) beginning May 6, 2012, airing after Kim Byung-man's Law of the Jungle 2 at 6:10PM and airing against KBS2 Happy Sunday's 1 Night 2 Days Season 2 and MBC Sunday Night's I Am a Singer 2.4 Format '''Current' As of episode 48, the members and guests take part in a series of missions (see List of Missions below for details) to become the winner(s) at the end of the race. The format of the show moves away from the "race mission + other missions" format into strictly one long race with missions during the race. ''' '''Previous Episode 1 The MCs and guests were locked in a landmark during closed hours and were required to leave before opening hours. In the first episode, they were divided into two teams and raced to find the codes hidden within the landmark that were required to unlock the main doors.5 With a total of 5 numbers, after one was found, a game was played to determine which team would start first in the next race, and the losing team received a punishment while the other team was given a head start. After all the numbers were found by either of the teams, they approached the main door and entered the code which they believed was correct. The correct team was allowed to leave the landmark while the losing team was required to complete a punishment inside the landmark.6 Episodes 2-5 From the second episode to the fifth episode, both teams competed to find golden pigs filled with money that were hidden within the landmark, and participated in games in attempt to win more money. At the end of each episode, the team with the most money was declared the winner and was allowed to leave the landmark while the losing team received a punishment. The money collected by the teams was donated in the winning team's honour. Viewers could vote on the official Running Man homepage on who they believed would be the winning team, and a lucky viewer who guessed correctly was allowed to have his/her name included in the donation.7 Episodes 6-10 From episodes 6 to 10, a consistent game format was used where both teams competed to obtain the most Running Man Balls (shortened to Running Balls in future episodes). Running Balls were awarded to the team that found a ball, and were also given to individuals who won a game, who received a Running Ball of their team's colour (blue or red).8 Each of the games and races were referred to as missions, and were as follows: Mission 1 featured games related to the landmark. Previously, the Photo Zone Game was played at every landmark. Mission 2 was the race mission. Mission 3 was Leisure Time for a Cup of Tea. This mission was discontinued after episode ten due to controversies.9 Mission 4 was Morning Team Sports. This mission aired in full only in episode six, and only highlights were shown in episode seven due to time constraints. At the end of each episode, the Running Man Balls collected throughout the night were placed into a lottery machine, and the colour of the first ball ejected determined the winning team for the night. The losing team was required to commute home using public transportation while undertaking an embarrassing punishment. Episodes 11-25 As of the eleventh episode, the Running Man members and guests were no longer split into two main teams except for during the race mission, with smaller teams or individual game-play being used during the other missions. Everyone individually earned Running Balls throughout the missions and the balls selected during the lottery machine segment represented the individuals who were the winners for the night. The format of missions was also changed: Mission 1 was Challenge 1 vs. X. Mission 2 was Find the Thief. From episode 15 this was changed to different games related to the landmark. Mission 3 was the race mission, Bells Hide and Seek. As of the eighteenth episode, only those who had earned no Running Balls at all throughout the night were punished. ' Episodes 26-43' Beginning with the twenty-sixth episode, the race mission, Bells Hide and Seek, was replaced with a Find the Guests mission. The MCs and guests were locked inside a landmark and were required to earn Running Balls for a chance to escape punishment. Through a series of missions, the Running Man members were divide into teams and/or individually earned Running Balls. The format for the missions in episodes 26 to 43 were: Mission 1 was the race mission, Find the Guests. From episode 39-41, it was Catch the Running Man. Mission 2 featured games related to the landmark. Mission 3 was the One Chance challenge, which was played in episodes 27 to 31. If there were many members with no Running Balls, they were automatically punished and no lottery was conducted. Additionally, if the members succeeded in the One Chance mission, they were all relieved of the punishment regardless of how many Running Balls each of them possessed. Episodes 44-47 From episodes 44 to 47, staff of the landmark voted for who they believed would be the overall winner of the games and became supporters of that member/team. Teams were decided by the winner of the race mission, who received the first Running Ball, and the two teams then competed for more Running Balls throughout missions spread over two days (two episodes). The format for the missions was as follows: Mission 1 was the race mission, Find the Guests. Mission 2 featured missions related to the staff of the landmark. Mission 3 was a second race mission. Mission 4 featured missions related to the landmark. The team with the most Running Balls was declared the winner and their supporters received a bonus from their boss. Latest activity Category:Browse